Their Miracle
by jyvonne13
Summary: Mickey and Minnie have wanted to be parents for a very long time. They tried for many years and after many disappointments, they finally have a baby and they couldn't be happier.
1. The First One

**This idea has been sitting in my mind for a while. My insatiable need to ship Mickey and Minnie made me do it. But I mean, it's the age old question that needs to be answered: why don't Mickey and Minnie have any children? Here is your answer.**

 **Enjoy! Leave a review!**

The First Time

Minnie's heart nearly melted when she walked into her and Mickey's living room one rainy afternoon. Mickey was fast asleep on one of the couches, Pluto slept on the floor next to him, and laying on Mickey's chest also fast asleep was the tiniest, cutest baby Minnie had ever seen.

She went over and pressed her lips to Mickey's forehead and then to their baby girl Maya's cheek. Afterwards she sat on the couch next to them and ran her hand gently up and down their baby's back. She wore a warm lavender jumper and had a matching bow in her soft black hair. She was easily the best thing that had ever happened to Minnie and her husband.

When she had been born two months ago, she had fulfilled every single one of Mickey and Minnie's dreams. For so long they had wanted to be parents and it was starting to look like it would never happen.

The last eight weeks since she had been born hadn't been easy, the couple were in a constant state of exhaustion, hence Mickey taking advantage of a nap, and they learned something new every day. But it had also been the most wonderful time in their lives and they couldn't have asked for more than her.

As long as she could remember, Minnie had wanted to be a mother and the long road to finally having a child hadn't been easy for the two of them. Her hopes and dreams were first shattered shortly after she and Mickey had gotten married.

 _It all began on the set of a cartoon. She and Mickey had hardly gotten married two years ago. They'd had such an amazing marriage so far. It was like their honeymoon had never ended. The two were hopelessly devoted to each other as they would stay throughout their many years together._

 _They were on set doing a cartoon with Donald, Goofy, and Daisy. Minnie and Daisy were sitting in chairs running lines._

" _So anyway…" Minnie began._

 _She was interrupted when Mickey came over to her and placed a deep kiss on her lips._

 _Daisy started laughing at the look on Minnie's face._

 _Then a smile spread across her face. "I love you."_

 _Mickey smiled as well. "I love you too sweetie."_

" _You two are gross," Donald said as he walked past._

" _Maybe you'd feel better if you were more romantic," Daisy said crossing her arms._

" _Why would I do that?" Donald said skeptically. Daisy's glare hardened and he sighed. "Alright, fine." He kissed her and then went back onto the set._

 _Daisy sighed. "You're ridiculous," she said as she followed him._

 _Mickey took over her spot and moved the chair to be closer to Minnie._

 _Minnie couldn't help but giggle at Donald and Daisy. The two were dysfunctional but she knew how much they loved each other._

 _She stopped as she started to feel nauseous. Minnie had been feeling strange all day. She was in a constant state of nausea, she'd had a headache all morning, and she was very sleepy. Despite how she felt, she hadn't wanted to stay home that day. Everyone had been excited about today's cartoon for weeks and she didn't want to spoil it._

 _Her behavior didn't slip past Mickey though. He held her hands and looked at her with eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?"_

 _She didn't want to tell him. He would be worried and he would try to take her home and she didn't want to mess up everyone's filming day. "I'm fine."_

" _Are you sure? You haven't seemed like yourself today."_

 _Of course nothing could slip past him. "I have been feeling a little sick."_

 _He pressed his hand to her forehead. "You are a little warm."_

" _I'm sure I'm fine dear."_

" _Min…"_

 _She cut him off with a kiss. "I promise."_

 _Walt called them over to start filming and after another kiss, they went to get in their places. At first Minnie was fine but after a while she started to feel even worse. She started to feel dizzy, all of the lights and voices were starting to make her head swim, and she started to feel even more nauseous. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and she ran off the set to the ladies room where she threw up her guts._

 _A moment later Daisy entered the room. "Minnie, what's wrong?" she said sounding extremely worried._

" _I'll be alright," Minnie said from her place on the floor. She threw up again._

 _Daisy sat next to her and looked at her face critically. "How long has this been going on?"_

" _Since last night I guess."_

" _Is anything else wrong?"_

" _Headache," Minnie replied. "And I've been really sleepy."_

" _Have you missed a period?"_

" _No, well...it's a couple days late but…"_

 _Daisy's eyes got wide. "Are you pregnant?"_

 _Minnie gasped. "No, of course not! I can't be...at least I don't think so…"_

 _There was a knock on the door. "Minnie?" Mickey said. "Honey, are you alright?"_

 _Minnie stood up. "Oh no, he's worried."_

" _Are you going to tell him?" Daisy asked._

" _I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant Daisy."_

" _You definitely have pregnancy symptoms. I'm going to get you a pregnancy test."_

" _Daisy…"_

" _At least you'll know for sure."_

 _They exited the room and Mickey immediately pulled Minnie into his arms. "Baby are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have had you go on set! You need rest…"_

" _Mickey, I swear I'm alright," Minnie said trying to console him. "Maybe if I lay down for a while I'll feel better."_

" _I'll be back soon," Daisy said walking off._

" _Where's she going?" Mickey asked._

 _Minnie didn't want to tell him what Daisy was going to get. She couldn't have been pregnant and she didn't want to worry Mickey for nothing. "I'm not sure."_

" _Come on and lay down," Mickey said leading her in the direction of their dressing rooms. They arrived in hers and he lay her down on the couch. "I'll go get you something to drink."_

" _Thank you Mickey," she said._

 _He kissed her. "You're welcome baby."_

 _Later that evening, Minnie was at her and Mickey's house in their bedroom contemplating whether to take the pregnancy test Daisy had gotten her. The thought of being pregnant excited her. She and Mickey had talked about having a baby before and it was something that both of them wanted very much. But she didn't want to get her hopes up too soon. She and Mickey made love very often but they had been using birth control. She racked her mind trying to remember if she had skipped a pill but couldn't remember. It was very possible that she wasn't pregnant._

 _It was also possible that she was. Finally she took a deep breath and went ahead and took the test. She paced back and forth around the room waiting for the results to come in. When she finally checked she dropped the test on the floor. It couldn't be…_

 _She picked it up again and sure enough it was true. She was pregnant!_

 _Her shock was replaced by immense joy. She squealed with happiness and then ran out of the room to find Mickey._

 _He was in the living room on the phone with Walt. "I hope she's alright dad…" He looked up when he saw Minnie come into the room. "I've got to go."_

 _Minnie sat down next to him when he hung up the phone._

 _He put his arms around her waist. "Are you feeling better?" He was still really worried about her from earlier._

" _Yeah, I'm...I'm great." She was trying to figure out how to tell him this. "Mickey, I…"_

 _He placed his forehead on hers. "What is it sweetheart?"_

 _There was no other way to do it. She had to just tell him._

" _Mickey, I'm pregnant."_

 _He looked just as shocked as she had been. "Are...are you sure?"_

 _She pulled the test out of her pocket to show him and if his eyes could have rolled out of their sockets they would have. He hadn't said anything yet and she started to get worried. Maybe he wasn't as excited as she thought he would be._

 _Then a smile broke across his face and he kissed her. "Min this is amazing!" He kissed her over and over. "Wow, just...wow!"_

 _She giggled at how excited he was. "I'm glad you're happy."_

" _Of course I am honey!" He placed his hand on her stomach. "Our baby is in there."_

 _It felt nice to have his hand on her stomach that way knowing their baby was there. "I'm so excited," she said._

 _He placed a kiss on her lips. "Me too honey."_


	2. The Worst Loss

The Worst Loss

They had been so happy, at least for a few weeks. All of their friends were extremely happy for them when they told them and it was clear to everyone who saw Mickey and Minnie that they were absolutely overjoyed to be having a baby. They would spend hours talking about names, who the baby would look more like, and how amazing it would be to be parents. Their first ultrasound was exciting and made all of it even more real for them.

Mickey took such good care of her. He was extremely attentive to Minnie making sure she was feeling well and comfortable. Often times he could be found rubbing or kissing her stomach and talking to the baby. He was already talking about having more kids.

Minnie's morning sickness was awful for the first couple of weeks to the point where so spent many of her mornings in bed and wouldn't stop throwing up long enough to go to the studio. When she finally felt well enough to get back on set, they finished the cartoon they had originally been working on with all of their friends. Many years later it was still a hard cartoon for her to watch knowing their baby had been there.

 _It was during her eighth week of pregnancy when Minnie woke up one morning feeling awful. It wasn't like her early symptoms when she had been on set that day. She bad some of the worst cramps she'd ever had in her life and have a slight cry of pain when she sat up._

 _Mickey's eyes snapped open when he heard her. "What's wrong?" he said rubbing his eyes. As he started to wake up more, he noticed the pain written across Minnie's face and realized this was more serious than he thought. He sat up and looked into her eyes. "Min, what's going on?"_

 _"I feel really sick," she said._

 _His worry was written all over his face. The two often had silent conversations with their eyes and at that moment they both understood that something wasn't right._

 _"I'm taking you to the doctor," Mickey said._

 _She didn't argue._

 _They soon found themselves sitting in a room waiting impatiently for the doctor to come back and tell them what was going on. Mickey held her in his arms trying his best to comfort her despite his own unease. Minnie was practically shaking with worry. She desperately wanted her baby to be okay but her gut was telling her something was seriously wrong._

 _The doctor finally came back in._

 _"Well?" Mickey said impatiently. "The baby is okay, right?"_

 _Minnie's heart broke when she saw how grim the doctor looked._

 _"You've lost the baby," she said._

 _All of Minnie's fears were confirmed. She collapsed into Mickey's arms and cried her heart out. Mickey rubbed her back and kissed her forehead as his tears fell on her. The two of them had been on cloud nine for the last few weeks and all of a sudden they fell and smashed into the ground with all of their dreams of having a baby._

 _That was the hardest blow the two of them had ever been dealt. They mourned the loss of their child for weeks after that. Even after time passed and Minnie's body recovered and they could have tried again, they didn't._

 _For a long time she was afraid to try again. She was terrified that they would lose another baby and she didn't want to face that kind of pain again. Mickey didn't ask her if she was ready to try again. She knew he was waiting for her to tell him that she was ready but it took her a long time to feel like she could do it again._

 _Minnie was getting ready for bed one night. It had been a long day. They had hosted a New Years' gala at Disney World. Any time she got to dress up and dance with her husband was a perfect time for her and sure enough the evening had been absolutely wonderful._

 _Now she was in her pajamas and she had just come into the room where Mickey was buried under the covers with Pluto laying at the foot of the bed._

 _"Come to bed baby," he said letting her know that he wasn't asleep like she originally thought._

 _She gladly got under the blankets and snuggled in bed next to him while he held her close and placed a loving kiss on her forehead._

 _As she lay next to him, she couldn't quite relax as much as she thought she could. Her mind had been burning for days with a question she wanted to ask him but she was afraid. The more she thought about it, she knew she should put her longtime fears aside and tell Mickey what she wanted._

 _"Mickey?"_

 _"Yeah sweet heart?"_

 _She sat up on her elbows and looked down at him suddenly second guessing herself._

 _He gently ran his fingers across her cheek. "What is it you want to tell me Min?"_

 _Despite her worries, the way he was so gentle with her, the way he conveyed with everything he did how much he cared about her, she knew she had to tell him._

 _"Mickey do you...do you want to try to have a baby again?"_

 _He looked surprised then a smile touched his face. "If you're ready Min, I would love to try again."_

 _She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm very ready honey."_

 _"Well then." She giggled as he rolled on top of her. "I guess we'd better get to work huh?"_

 _She pulled him down to her and kissed him as passionately as she could. "I love you Mickey," she said through their kisses._

 _"I love you too Min."_

 _Despite the way her body began to burn for him the longer he kissed her, and touched her, and undressed her, there was still something in the back of her mind that she couldn't shake._

 _"Mickey."_

 _He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. "Yeah sweet heart?"_

 _"Do you think it'll work this time?" she said running her hands down his bare chest._

 _"I do." He placed another kiss on her lips then looked into her eyes seriously. "Even if it doesn't, we're going to keep trying. I'm going to give you a baby Min. Somehow, some way, I will. I promise."_

 _Her eyes stung as she was so touched by his words. "Thank you Mickey."_

But when she took a test a couple weeks later it came back negative. So they tried again yet got another negative test. And another. Soon they began to lose hope that they would ever have a baby.

They became pregnant with Maya when they least expected it. They couldn't believe it when they found out. Until Maya was born they were deeply worried that something would go wrong and Mickey went to every extent possible, even to some very extreme measures, to take care of Minnie making sure she didn't have to lift a finger the entire time. And when she born, it was like all of their dreams came true.

Mickey's eyes blinked open.

"Sleep well?" Minnie said.

"Yeah," Mickey said yawning. "I was reading her a story and we fell asleep."

He sat up carefully making sure not to wake Maya up. Minnie leaned down and kissed their baby's cheek. "She's so beautiful," Minnie said.

"She's got a beautiful mom."

Minnie felt herself blush as she always did around him and leaned in to kiss him.


	3. Fears Aside

Fears Aside

Mickey couldn't remember a time he had been so happy. For most of his life it had been just him and Minnie; his soul mate, his partner in crime. But now that they had their baby it was like they were finally complete.

He looked down at the baby girl still sleeping in his arms and his heart filled with joy as it did every time he looked at her. Being a father was harder than he ever would have imagined; there was this tiny, cute, helpless baby he was half responsible for after all! But every day was a new adventure for them and he loved it.

Maya let out a wide yawn and Mickey and Minnie nearly swooned. The she opened her wide blue eyes.

"Did you sleep well little one?" Minnie said as she ran her fingers through Maya's soft black hair.

Maya's face morphed into a smile as she looked at them. She looked so much like Minnie. Minnie always said Maya looked more like him but she had Minnie's striking blue eyes that had melted his heart from day one.

It seemed like a different lifetime when they had gotten the news that their first pregnancy had ended and the two were depressed for months after, afraid to try to have another child for such a long time. He had always felt like things happened for a reason and even though they had to wait for Maya, she was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

 _The ride home after finding out their baby was gone was agony. Neither of them said anything. Mickey tried to keep himself from crying so that he could drive home but the sounds of Minnie's sobs next to him broke his heart. All he could do was hold her hand._

 _When they got in the house he found her sitting on the couch still crying. He immediately went over to her and held her close letting his tears now fall freely. Pluto came over to them looking worried._

" _The baby is gone Pluto," Mickey said to him. Pluto looked shocked bit rested his head on Mickey's knee comfortingly._

" _Mickey, I'm sorry," Minnie finally said._

" _Why are you sorry?" Mickey said looking at her in shock._

" _Because maybe it's my fault we lost the baby. Maybe I did something wrong. I didn't take care of it…"_

 _Mickey put his finger over her lips to stop her. He couldn't bear listening to Minnie blame herself. "Don't you dare blame yourself," he said firmly._

" _But…"_

" _Min, it is not your fault, do you hear me?" he said with his voice breaking. "I would never ever blame you for this. It's no one's fault, it's just...it just wasn't time."_

 _The next morning he woke up to the sound of Minnie sniffing. Her back was to him, probably trying to hide the fact that she was crying. He put his arm around her waist. "Min?"_

 _She slowly turned to face him and sure enough she was crying. Immediately he pulled her close to him and let her cry into his shoulder. Her pain made his heart ache. He wanted desperately to somehow bring their baby back and make Minnie happy and the fact that he couldn't was killing him inside._

 _A few minutes later the phone rang. For a moment it surprised him, he seemed to have forgotten that the world was still going on despite what they had lost. He reached over and answered the phone. "Hello?"_

" _Hey Mickey, where are you? We're ready to start," Walt said._

 _Mickey had completely forgotten they were supposed to be shooting another cartoon that day. He glanced at the clock and saw that he and Minnie were a half an hour late. But as he looked down at her, her eyes red with tears still pouring from her eyes and he was sure he looked the same, he knew the two of them were in no condition to film a cartoon that day._

" _We're not gonna be able to come in today," Mickey said._

" _Why? Is everything okay?" Walt said sounding worried._

" _Yeah, we're fine, it's just...we kinda need to take some time off for a while."_

" _Alright," Walt said suspiciously. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."_

" _Thanks dad, I appreciate it."_

" _Thank you," Minnie said to him after he got off the phone._

" _You're welcome," he said returning to his previous position of snuggling with her. "Neither of us are in any condition to film anything right now and we're not going to until you feel ready again."_

" _Do you think we can try again Mickey?" Minnie asked after a few minutes._

 _He kissed her forehead. "We can try again whenever you're ready honey."_

Whenever didn't come for a long time. They took their time to get better, but afterwards Mickey didn't ask her if she was ready. He wanted it to be on her terms. Not to mention, he wasn't sure if he was ready to take the risk yet either. He didn't want to see his wife cry over another lost baby. Then another event happened that made him even less willing to try again.

Walt Disney died. Mickey's entire life shattered around him in that moment and for a while he was unwilling to try to have a baby again because his father wouldn't be around to see his child.

Eventually he decided that Walt would be proud of him whether he was around to see the baby or not and he began to warm up to the idea of having a baby again. It started to get to the point where he desperately wanted a child but Minnie hadn't indicated to him that she was ready. He had wanted it to be on her terms but was starting to think about bringing it up to her himself when she finally asked him on the night of the Disney World gala if he wanted to try again. He wasted no time making love to her that night hoping something would happen only to find the next test negative.

The next one was negative, and the next one. Then they were told that they would never be able to have a child. That blow was the worst of them all. They had tried everything and he didn't know what else to do. What he wanted more than anything else was to make his Minnie happy and he felt helpless. They tried to remain positive but eventually they started to give up the hope that they would ever have a child.


	4. The Greatest Blessing

The Greatest Blessing

 _One night the two of them were going to host the House of Mouse. Mickey went upstairs to find Minnie, but instead of seeing her ready to go, she was laying in bed._

" _Min, we've got to go."_

" _I'm staying home dear," she said._

 _Filled with worry he sat down next to her and pressed his hand to her forehead. "You're not very warm."_

" _I'm just tired," Minnie said._

" _I'm staying home to take care of you."_

" _Mickey, the show…"_

" _Donald can host."_

 _She smirked. "You'll really give Donald Duck the satisfaction of hosting?" It was a running joke that they wouldn't let Donald host._

 _He kissed her forehead. "You're more important."_

" _Sweetheart, you need to go. I'll be fine. It's probably just a slight cold. I'll be fine by tomorrow."_

 _He didn't want to leave her alone but he knew she wasn't going to let him stay. "Alright Min. Call me if you need anything, okay?"_

" _I will, I promise. Go have fun."_

 _He kissed her again. "I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 _But Minnie wasn't feeling better the next day. Or the next. She seemed to be getting worse. She was tired all the time, she had horrible headaches, and she was throwing up every morning._

 _Mickey was beside himself with worry and he wasn't sure what to do to help her._

 _He was sitting out in his backyard by the pool one morning with Pluto._

" _I'm so worried about her Pluto," Mickey said. "I know you think I'm overreacting but what if something is seriously wrong with her? She's been like this for three weeks. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to Minnie."_

 _The back door opened and Minnie came over to him. He reached out to her and she came over to sit on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you feeling any better?"_

" _Not at all," Minnie said._

" _I'm so worried about you baby," he said as he hugged her._

" _I don't know what's wrong with me. I've tried everything. Maybe I should go to the doctor sweetie."_

" _I'll go with you."_

 _So the next day they found themselves at the doctors. Mickey dreaded hearing what the doctor had to say. He was deeply afraid to hear that Minnie was very sick, even terminally ill. He'd been nearly in a panic for the entire ride there and Minnie tried to tell him he was overreacting but he couldn't be consoled. Losing Minnie was worse than death._

 _Finally the doctor came in._

" _What's wrong with her?" Mickey said immediately._

" _Well…"_

" _It's bad isn't it?"_

" _Actually…"_

" _There's got to be something you can do! Minnie is my heart and soul, I can't lose her…!"_

" _Mickey, let her finish honey," Minnie said._

" _It's nothing bad at all actually," the doctor said. "You're pregnant Minnie."_

 _Mickey and Minnie looked at her in absolute shock._

" _S-Seriously?" Minnie said._

" _Seriously," the doctor said. "You're about three weeks along."_

 _Minnie put her face in her hands and started to cry. Mickey was absolutely frozen with shock. Finally, after disappointment after disappointment, they were finally going to get what they had always wanted!_

 _Mickey lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Min…"_

 _A smile broke across her face and his own mirrored her happiness. She held his hands. "This is really happening!"_

 _He kissed her as passionately as he possibly could. "Minnie, I love you."_

" _I love you too Mickey."_

Finding out that they were pregnant again was shocking. They were more than ready, they had waited so long. But at the same time they were terrified that something would go wrong. Minnie went to great lengths to make sure she was super healthy during her pregnancy. Mickey took care of her to the point where he was probably being ridiculous, but his precious Minnie and the life of his baby were at stake. He didn't let her lift a finger for the entire nine months. As Minnie went into labor, he was terrified that something would go wrong. He didn't take his eyes off her the entire time and didn't relax until they were holding their little girl in their arms.

When he heard her cry for the first time, his heart nearly stopped. When he held her, it was like everything in his life fell into place. When she opened her eyes for the first time to look at him and hold his finger with her tiny hand, he cried.

Now she was wide awake and looking around in that curious way she always did, she already took after him in that way. He handed her to Minnie to hold and she rocked her and kissed her in the way that she always did.

As she did, Mickey put his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder to look at their sweet little girl. In a way, he still couldn't believe it. Minnie and Maya were his entire life. When she was born he told himself that he would be the best damn father and the best damn husband he could possibly be and he would never go back on that.


End file.
